How Fire was Created
by xXxUchiha DaisyxXx
Summary: Everyone thought it was weird when Deidara discovered something that no one else knew about it. FemDeixSaso A Language Arts assignment I had to due.


How Fire was Discovered

Long ago, when Gods roamed and ruled Earth, there lived a God who's name was Deidara. She had the gift of Rainbows. She was very close, best friends with of Itachi, god of Time, who was brother of Sasuke; Sasuke, god of Thunder; Ino, the god who controlled Sound, twin sister of Gaara; and Kakashi, god of Ice. But, she had a stronger relationship with Sasori, god of Emotion. She secretly really, really likes him.

Sasuke, Itachi, Ino, Gaara, Kakashi, and Deidara were 'New Age Gods', or NAGs, as they were abbreviated. 'New Age Gods', were what older gods called the younger gods, in reference to what humans called 'teenagers'. They were all really good friends and liked to hang out at Shi no Tenshi. Shi no Tenshi was a place where all gods could relax, party, eat, hang out, and everything that NAGs liked to do.

Now, Deidara was different from the rest of the group. She didn't like hanging out that much, and she much rather spend her time making up new games, poems, and dances to teach to the younger gods, or exploring and making things inside her cavern next to Shi no Tenshi. Deidara also didn't like her power. She thought it made her weaker then anyone and everyone else. No matter what anyone else said, she thought that she wasn't good enough for anything.

Sasori, whom Deidara really liked, always could comfort her whenever she would get depressed and sad. He was the only one that could this, even without his gift. Sasori and Deidara grew up together, and they knew each other better then Sasuke and Itachi, who were twins and finished each other's thoughts. No one and nothing could happen that they didn't already know.

Which is why, everyone thought that when Deidara discovered something no one had ever seen before, they all thought it was really weird, but somewhat wonderful.  
It all started on a particular rainy day. This day was also the same day that Ino felt something weird was going to happen. Being god of Time, she can sense if something bad or good were to happen in the future, that would alter her, and everyones' around her, lives forever.  
Now, this day was also Gaara's and Ino's birthday that day also. Sasuke, Itachi, Sasori, and Deidara really wanted to make this birthday special, since they were turning 200 this year.

Sasuke was almost done with setting everything up with Itachi, when all of a sudden, Deidara screamed from where she was at making food with Sasori. Sasuke and Itachi looked at each other and flew into where they heard the blood-curling scream of their best friend.  
They saw Sasori on the ground with a pool of blood engulfing him and Deidara was standing next to him, with her pupils enlarged and her normal blue eyes a striking and violent, blood red.  
Sasuke, without thinking, ran over to Deidara and kept asking, over and over again, "Oh kami, what happened? What happened?!" But she never responded, and just kept staring at Sasori's body, with the same eyes and horror-stricken face.

Itachi ran to over to Sasori's body and checked his vital signs. He confirmed, to everyone's relief, that Sasori was alive. They were all immortal, but since it was the full moon, everyone in their group became a mortal for about 2 hours out of the day, of their choice, every mortal year. This was the price of being immortal. You could also give up being immortal, to live life with the one you loved, if the person was a mortal.

Sasori decided to give up his immortality for these two hours of decorating, like Itachi did. Well, is a person was mortal and a immortal or something hurt them, they could die from something as simple as a paper-cut, because of how old they were. They could bleed to death, or get a simple hit on the head with a ball or shoe, and die from brain damage. He was almost done with the hours, when this incident happened, and they all were severely worried about what happened and if he would make it.

At that moment, Gaara and Ino came home from their parent's house, walking in on a sight that left them horrified as well, fully-aware of the consequences of being mortal and that Sasori decided to get the hours out of the way, whenever Gaara and Ino's birthday came around. No one knew why, not even Sasori himself, but he just did.

Well, eventually, Sasori came to, and finally opened his eyes after about an hour of Gaara and Itachi moving him to a couch, Deidara freaking out silently, Ino's motherly instincts coming out and caring for Sasori, Sasuke trying not to cry, kept everyone on their toes, excluding Deidara, who was still in the same position as when Sasuke and Itachi came in, and Itachi and Gaara just pacing.

Deidara was the first one to move, running over to her beloved. "Danna, sweety, un? Can you hear me, un?" Sasori nodded slightly. "I-It... It hurts to move, Dei." Deidara had a sentence deficit, so she said "un", after every sentence. She sighed happily, just for the fact he didn't get any major injury. Everyone else ran over to where Sasori and Deidara was. "He's awake, thank kami!! Okay, Gaara, go grab some water and Itachi, get a small towel damp. Cold water. Go!!" Ino ordered them. Itachi mock-saluted her. "Ma'am yes ma'am!" He and Gaara ran over to fill out Ino's orders. Sasori chuckled softly. "Ow, ow, ow. Don't make me laugh!" He said, wincing and smiling. Deidara giggled softly and cooed to him. "It's okay, un. It's okay,un." She repeated, over and over.

Ino looked at the both of them accusingly. She was the youngest in the group, but she was more wiser and her mentality was a lot higher then anyone else's in the group. "Okay, you both know me. You know what I'm going to ask. I'm not stupid, nor am I dumb. I want to know what happened. **Now.** Sasori, you almost died, and Dei, your eyes went blood red. What. Happened?" Ino somewhat demanded.

Sasori and Deidara sighed at the same time and looked each other in the eyes. "I don't know what happened. One minute Dei was happy and singing, and the next there was a spark of something weird-," Deidara finished the sentence, "- almost like,un... I dunno.... it was really hot,un.. it burned,un..." There was a far-off distance look in her eyes. That disturbed Ino immensely. Sasori grabbed Deidara 's hand and squeezed it slightly, bringing her back. She looked down to Sasori and smiled her familiar crook-smile, then continued. "It burned, and then, Danna dropped down, and I freaked out, and screamed, un. Danna suddenly had blood everywhere,un. You said my eyes turned red,un...?" She looked over at Ino questioningly. Deidara always called Sasori, Danna, as a nickname.

Ino nodded. "Yeah. It was the weirdest thing in the world. And I've seen some pretty weird things, living with you guys and all." Ino teased. Sasori chuckled and Deidara scowled at her. Gaara and Itachi walked back in the room. Ino grabbed the towel from Itachi and gently put it on Sasori's head. Sasori attempted to sit up and drink the water from Gaara. He succeeded and happily and gratefully drank the water.

Ino suddenly got an idea. "Hey, Dei, can you show me exactly what happened before the sudden whatever happening?" Deidara nodded. "Sure, un. Follow me, and Danna, you stay here and rest, un. It's mostly my fault that you're like this, un." Sasori rolled, his eyes, but complied and laid down again. Deidara got up and motioned everyone to follow him, and he walked into the kitchen.

Once everyone was rounded up, they all gathered around Deidara and he scraped two stones against each other, making sparks. Itachi, Sasuke, Ino, and Gaara's eyes all went wide. "What the....?" Itachi started as Dei continued. One of the sparks landed on a piece of wood next to Dei. The wood was instantly engulfed in flames. "It's so....warm...." Sasuke said, attempting to put his hand near it. Gaara grab his hand and pushed them away. "I think I should call it... Fire, un." Deidara explained. Sasuke and Ino nodded. "Yeah, I like that. It sounds neato, and somehow... it fits it." Itachi said, walking back into the room where Sasori was currently residing in. Everyone followed him, when suddenly Deidara remembered something. "Oh yeah, un! Happy Birthday Gaara and Ino, un! We have to do presents and everything, un!" She said, as everyone started laughing at her random-ness and they all started the birthday party, and later played with 'Fire'.

It was a very happy birthday, and Deidara and Sasori ended up together at the end of the night, and everyone was always happy for forever and ever.

The End

^_^

* * *

I did this for a homework assignment we were suppose to do on how fire was created, or made. I had to make Dei-chan a girl.

*cries*

gomenasai!! But, my teacher isn't really that fond (I think) of Deidara, a male, falling in love with Sasori, another male.

o_O

I, personally, love them so much it hurts, so whatever.

-_-

....xD

Please review!!!

I wanna know what you guys think about it!!


End file.
